Produce is often sold to consumers in prepackaged containers. Each container has an approximate amount of produce. Sometimes produce is sold in a bag, such as a paper sack. The consumer gains access to the bag by opening the bag, placing a desired amount of produce in the bag, and then closing the bag.
Over time, the produce packaging industry has transitioned to a bag that looks or behaves as a stocking, often called an elastic net bag in the industry. When a consumer uses a net bag to store produce, the consumer stretches the bag in order to place a desired amount of produce in the bag. However, this memory bag has several problems associated with it, especially with respect to the loose structure of a memory bag which allows the produce to fall off the vine as the bag is stretched in use.
Accordingly, as the industry has begun to use elastic memory bags to package produce instead of paper bags, concern has developed with respect to transferring produce while maintaining the quality of the packaged produce, particularly produce containing stems or other vined produce.